Black Mamba
by nic98ole
Summary: Logan didn't know what it was or what the reason was that he didn't kill that little Latino assassin sent to kill him first. Maybe the rare instance of mercy or that never he's been so aroused from the challenge Garcia was offering him. Cargan.


_Meh, I've debated long and hard about this story and whether or not if it really had much of a future ahead of it in terms of creating the sequel (being Cottonmouth) and IDK, I did post the first portion of this story on Tumblr, just now that the entire story is available for people to see. Meh, it's a throwaway story really, I finished **this **because of a request, maybe if people see potential for a sequel or continuation with Kendall and James and backstory and everything included, it could be a part of the fall lineup for my FF schedule. Maybe. If the public wants._

_Meh.  
_

_Enjoy anyways._

* * *

The first thing Logan could see in the shady bar was a young man, handsome. But he knew the boy was a whore just from the sight of his attire, barely anything on, high boots and currently had an arm wrapped around his waist with a muscular brunette man towing him closer to his body. The brunette scoffed at the sight, hand holding his glass and taking a sip, eye wandering and scanning the faces of the crowd. Who was a threat to him? Who was aid to his target? Who was just another of the crime lords gathered here, discussing business, discussing plots and all with a gorgeous male or woman for them to hold close on their arm.

Just like that man was doing now.

Out of the times Logan's eye scanned the crowd, planning out his attack on the target, he would catch the young man looking in his direction, looking at him. He really was beautiful, light birthmark below soft looking lips and skin tanned but appearing a beautiful tone in the cloud of cigarette smoke surrounding them. And his eyes, a dark brown but had a shine to them and his hair was dark as coal, wispy and giving off the air of mischief. Logan would make eye contact with him for only a second, his tongue darting out to lick across his lower lip and taste the sweet drops of alcohol lingering on his lips before the eye moved on to study the room. How to get his target away to some place quiet so he can finish him off.

How to complete his task so he can get his deserved pay.

The eye moved once again and now eyebrow raised in slight confusion as he saw the Latino male moving away from the brunette haired man, swing in his hips yet an innocent and curious expression on his face as he approached Logan sitting at the bar. The stool next to the brunette was vacant, the male sliding onto it and shyly biting his lower lip as he gave a small flutter of the eyes.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" he asked, voice light and sweet that Logan gave a small smile too and took another drink.

"Like being alone."

"No one likes to be alone. . .are you dangerous?"

Logan's small smile now crooked into a smirk as he raised his finger to tap at the small fabric encasing his left eye.

"Because of this?" Logan asked and the male shrugged.

"Never seen someone with an eyepatch before, you look rather dangerous."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Logan muttered, taking another gulp of his drink and the man's eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing, a story filled with sad sighs you wouldn't be interested in."

"But I like stories," the male said, hand going up to rest on Logan's thigh and Logan glanced down at the hand. Gentle and inviting, warm and Logan's head tilted back up to look behind the male, at the brunette haired man sitting with his crowd of henchman and subordinates. It seemed like he didn't even notice that his little piece of eye candy wasn't on his arm anymore and Logan felt a hand warm and soft go against his cheek, turning it until he was face to face with the smiling male, "Can I take you somewhere quiet so you can tell me your story?"

Logan watched his face, for any sign of threats, any sign that this could be a set up to get him distracted. Distracted from the real matter at hand, he had an assignment and if he wanted to see light again it must be finished. Yet, he felt the man's hand go down to his own, pulling Logan gently off of his stool and away from the bar, through the throngs and crowds of people and cigarette smoke with sexy little sway in his hips until they were out of the main part of the bar and currently making their way down a hall. This wasn't a typical bar, it was a headquarters of some sort. A place to drink and a place to plan. So Logan was more than perplexed when it seemed the man knew exactly where he wanted to take him.

"What's your name?" Logan asked and he gave a light laugh.

"You can call me Garcia," he said, looking over his shoulder and flashing an innocent smile that looked so delicious, Logan found his heart beating in slight anticipation at what may happen. "And what's yours?"

"You can call me Mitchell," Logan replied and Garcia tilted his head side to side, letting Logan's last name roll off his tongue and sound so lusting.

"Mitchell. . .I like it," Garcia said, lower lip between his teeth and shyly biting and Logan just let himself growl deep in his throat. Garcia pulled them into a room down at the corner of the hall, closing it shut and Logan looked around at his surroundings. It was decorated with a Neo-Japanesque flair, no bed like Logan expected and on the wall samurai swords for decoration. The room was clean, on the table an ashtray for cigars and cigarettes and Garcia moved to sit on the edge of the table, looking at Logan with flirting eyes, "We have to be fast, some bad men are going to be coming in any minute and I don't think they'll like catching us in here."

"Well if I'm going to _just _tell you a story, there shouldn't be a problem," Logan replied and Garcia gave a little pout.

"But I have a little secret to tell you," he said, looking up and batting his lashes once more. He got off the edge of the table, sauntering over to Logan and taking the brunette's black tie in between his fingers. Logan always dressed nice for jobs like this, it didn't make sense when he was going to get blood all over it. Yet, Logan had an ego, he knew it in his heart he did.

That ego of his that always seemed to get him in trouble.

Garcia's hands moved to touch at Logan's collar, face leaning in close and lips so near his own as he whispered against them, breath hot and smelled sweet.

"I like dangerous men," he breathed and Logan smirked.

"Really now, what other secrets do you have?" Logan murmured and Garcia leaned up more, lips on the outer shell of Logan's ear.

"I know that you're here to assassinate Mr. Stetson," Garcia whispered again and that was when Logan tensed. He didn't think his purpose here at the bar had been compromised, how did he find out about such a thing? Did Stetson know that someone was here to assassinate him? Garcia's fingers trailed to the back of Logan's neck, playing with the small strands that were there as Logan felt the Latino smiling against his ear, "Wanna know another secret?"

"What?" Logan asked, hands gripping and ungripping, mind already working fast to get out of here. Garcia seemed to press his body against Logan more, hips against hips and he let a slow breathy sound in Logan's ear.

"I'm going to kill you."

And Logan quickly broke away before the man had enough time to raise his other hand and snap Logan's neck. Garcia turned just as quickly, charging after Logan as Logan hopped onto the table, body going into a stance. He turned, leg swinging out and hooking under Logan's legs to send the brunette tumbling down, the table crashing underneath his weight straight down to the floor. Logan groaned, jumping back up to his feet and dodging another blow from a well poised fist, another swing of a toned leg determined to hit in just the right spot to make Logan go tumbling down. This guy was good, this guy had experienced.

This guy was an assassin just like him.

Logan grabbed a fist that swung at him, grabbing the other fist that Garcia tried to throw before beginning to force the male back into the wall, not really planning anything now and making up his defense strategies as he goes along. But the Latino leaned back, leg and foot shooting up to kick Logan square in the jaw and his release on his hands disappeared to shoot up and hold his jaw, his blood sliding through his fingers wet.

The brunette glanced back, Garcia charging him fast and he raised his arms to block the fists coming his way, fast and moving to try and hit any exposed area he could find that Logan wasn't already blocking with all his might. Then Garcia turned again, leg lifting up and swinging left and across Logan's face in another landed hit. Now he got his nose and he was sure there was going to be blood gushing from that as well.

"Fuck, those are some legs you got," Logan muttered, spitting out some blood and Garcia smiled, "Let me guess, Stetson found out about me and he hired you to kill me before I killed him?"

"You got it, dangerous," Garcia said with a smile, leaning down and pulling from tucked in the high boots a small staff. Logan raised an eyebrow as Garcia held it forward with two hands, pulling at their ends to reveal two knives that he twirled with skill. Logan looked around, eye falling on the swords hanging on the wall and quickly rushed over to yank one off and unsheathe it, blade clean and smooth.

"I warn you, I'm a swordsman," Logan said and Garcia smiled.

"Really? Is that how you lost your eye? Poked it out with your sword?" he teased and Logan frowned. He charged, sword tight in his grasp as he swung it, Garcia making an effortless block with his own knife and the blades clashed. Logan gritted his teeth, beginning to make use of his training and blades clashed with each strike intended to be made on Garcia's body. The male didn't even look like he was trying, moving with grace and elegance while Logan was moving faster and more jagged, determined to land his first blow on the assassin.

Garcia was graceful, swinging an arm at the right points, swinging a leg at the right points and Logan had to admit he admired his fighting style. When Logan jabbed the sword to stab him, Garcia did twirls to avoid them. Almost like a ballerina, a deadly one. The room was growing more into a mess, Logan wondering when those 'bad men' are supposed to be walking in but supposed that maybe the statement was all apart of Garcia's ruse to trick him. They were slicing into the walls when they meant to slice into each other, they broke vases, the table was just nothing but a pile of wood and the ash tray broken glass.

Logan dodged a wide swing this time, blade of the knife missing him by only a couple of centimeters and heard Garcia huff in annoyance. The Latino's wrists kept turning and twisting, blades moving faster now in irateness that Logan didn't allow a single cut on him yet. He never did, he was the best when it came to the art of swords. He was better than anyone, will always be better than anyone that dared to try and challenge him.

Especially with what happened five years ago.

Logan Mitchell shown them all how better and how dangerous he really could be.

Garcia took a lunge forward, catching Logan off guard and knocking the brunette straight into the wall, knives pressing on Logan's blade as the brunette tried to block it. He had him up against the wall, Garcia pressing harder and harder, determined to get the sword to slice Logan's throat and Logan found himself beginning to struggle from the Latino's surprising strength. He was gritting his teeth, beautiful brown eyes darkened and shimmering as he eyed Logan's throat, maybe giving him motivation to see it covered in Logan's blood and Logan let out growl in his throat. His head jolted back before rushing forward just as fast, connecting with the Latino's forehead and making him stumble back.

Logan's grip tightened on the handle of the sword, swinging up and knocking one knife from Garcia's hands. The man looked surprised, eyes flickering to Logan as Logan stroke again with the sword. Now Logan began to notice as Garcia tried to block each swing, he was a better dual knife fighter than just using one, his movements more slower instead of being quick and clean like it was. Logan turned the blade as Garcia tried to move his empty hand and get a better hold, swiping the tip of the blade across the bare palm and a scream of pain sounded in the room followed by the clatter of the other knife falling to the ground. The young man was holding his hand, blood pouring from the palm and face scrunched in so much pain, mouth grimacing at the sight as Logan licked his lips. Too easy, so inexperienced. He charged, pushing Garcia against the wall and grabbing onto both of his hands to pin them above his head, large blade of the sword between the two of them and against the tanned throat.

Logan stared into those eyes, eyes still dark but now wide with fear. The edge was against his skin, a little push and drag would result in Logan slitting his throat and allowing him to move on to the real target. He could feel blood beginning to slide and drip onto his clutched hand that held Garcia's hands above his head, Logan feeling his nostrils flaring and heart racing fast. And in those few seconds, he could see Garcia's eyes growing lighter, lips curving into a neutral expression. Acceptance and Logan looked into those eyes just a little bit longer, heart beginning to beat fast.

"You get out of my sight, or I _will _kill you," Logan hissed, pulling back and grabbing Garcia by the shoulder, flinging him down onto the floor and quickly rushing out the door back into the hallway. He glanced around, it would be too dangerous to try and carry out with the plans to assassinate Stetson here. For all he knew, he could have hired another assassin to just lurk in the shadows should Garcia fail. So, Logan broke out into a run, taking another exit further down the hall out of the bar that lead into the alleyway behind it. It was dark outside, murky and Logan turned right, discarding the sword he had in his hand and heading out into the open street. There was no one outside to see his appearance, lower half of his face covered in dried blood as he approached his car and got inside.

He glanced into the mirror to assess himself, deeming the injuries not too serious and placed hands on the steering wheel to grip it tight before letting a sigh slip through his lips. . .

"_Show sympathy. Show mercy."_

Logan growled, hand moving to turn the key roughly and start the ignition, pulling out into the street and quickly making his way down it. Never again, never again would he do that.

* * *

"_And just why do you need my services again?" _

"_I heard you were the best there was. . .I can pay you a great deal," the man said behind the large wood desk and Logan looked at him, frown on his lips._

"_You didn't answer my question. Why do you want him killed?" Logan asked and the man leaned back into his chair, fingers going to intertwine with each other as he pondered for the right words._

"_He. . .is a threat to me. A threat to my business."_

"_So you want me to kill him because of money?"_

"_I just don't think he should be intruding in my business anymore. He has information on me that I can't let get out just as I have information on him. I'm afraid of him sending someone out to kill me and silence me forever," he said and Logan turned, crossing his arms._

"_Sounds like you need a bodyguard more than an expensive assassin."_

"_Expensive?"_

"_Well I don't run my prices cheap," Logan said, taking a chair in front of the desk and crossing his leg. The man frowned, drumming his fingertips on the arm of his chair as Logan continued, "Which is why I don't offer my services to anyone. You can hire someone else if you want, I don't care."_

"_No, I want the best."_

"_Because?"_

"_Because I fear that _he _might be getting just as good an assassin as you."_

_Logan snorted at that, as good as he was? That was impossible, Logan was trained. And Logan knew any person after him would never receive the kind of training he endured that turned him into the strong fighting and sword wielding machine he was today._

_No one would ever be as good as him._

_Logan got up, straightening his tie and turning on his heel._

"_I'll see about fulfilling your task. I'm requesting $2,000 for the job."_

"_Are you insane!" the man shouted and Logan turned, glare in his eye._

"_How much do you think his life is worth?"_

"_Nothing over a dime!"_

"_Then why should I bother to kill him if his life is that insignificant?"_

"_Look, don't think that you're going to take over and run me around like a dog. **I'm **hiring **you**, so you better do as I damn well say-"_

_Logan's hand shot out, grabbing hold of the man's tie and yanking him forward, his other hand going down on the man's neck and slamming his head down forcefully on the desk. The man choked out a gasp, Logan leaning in with teeth grinding hard._

"_Now you listen here, I **am **going to run you like a dog until I get my money. You know why? Because I can easily snap your neck right now, you want me to do that?"_

_The man wheezed and Logan smirked, "Didn't think so," he muttered, releasing his hold on the man and he shot back up into a sitting position, gasping for air. Logan turned on his heel, smirk still on his face as he walked out._

* * *

"I can't believe you let him get away!" Jett Stetson shouted at the young man, pacing back and forth in his study as the would have been murdered assassin stood there and watched him, "Don't think you're even getting a fucking _cent_, I want him dead, _both of them_."

"I understand," he muttered and Jett growled.

"Really Carlos? Because I don't believe you're getting it through your cute, little, thick head," he spat and Carlos looked at him, eyes darkening before growing sweet and alluring.

"I'm sorry, Jett. I promise I'll do better. . .are you tense?"

"Fucking yes I am. Knowing that I'm still a walking target," the man said, running a hand through his hair and moving to sit down in his large chair. Carlos moved over to him, standing behind and placing hands on Jett's shoulders to begin a gentle massage. Jett hummed in slight pleasure at the feeling of the man's hands dancing along his shoulders and his neck, soothing him and slightly arousing him.

"Where is the target stationed at?"

"He barely leaves that firm RCT. You need to go and kill him now, kill him first before you think about his assassin."

But Carlos was _only _thinking about that assassin, the one that should of killed him instead of taking mercy. Carlos was taught to kill when the opponent was down, to strike when you had the upper hand, regardless if it was fair or not. You didn't just let someone live, not when you held all of the power in your hands. It was survival of the fittest, Carlos should have been killed right then and there if he wasn't strong enough to take out the assassin on his own.

He should have been killed.

Carlos removed his hands from Jett's shoulders, the man looking over his shoulder with eyebrow raised and lips curled in annoyance at Carlos not touching him anymore.

"Don't worry, Mr. Stetson. I'll fix things. I'll make sure things happen the way they're supposed to."

* * *

Logan poured himself a glass of wine, cherry red liquor splashing into the glass and settling the bottle on his counter afterwards. It was days like these that he liked to relax, to plan and to plot out a better assassination attempt, two weeks passing since the last time. He brought the edge to his lips, taking a slow sip and giving a small sigh at the taste and liquid spilling down his throat. He hummed, taking his glass and the bottle of wine with him as he walked into the living room, sitting down on the white sofa and propping his feet up on the glass coffee table. Then Logan groaned, hearing the phone ringing and he got up, settling the drink and the bottle on the table before sauntering over to the nearest phone and answering it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"I hear that Stetson is still alive," he heard the man that was currently hiring him growl over the phone, Logan giving a small sigh at the sound, "And his assassin, did you at least get rid of him?"

"What answer do you want to hear?" Logan asked and there was silence over the phone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, if I told you I didn't kill him, you'd get upset. If I told you that I'm working on it, you'd get upset," Logan muttered and he heard another growl.

"You didn't kill him! What am I paying you for!"

"His assassin is sloppy at best. Just don't let any sex kitten Latinos into your office," Logan replied, walking over and sitting back down on the couch, grabbing the bottle and raising it to his lips to take a quick swig of it.

"Latino? Is it a woman?"

"No, male. Young too, maybe in early twenties."

"You know his name?"

"Garcia. Probably last name, probably fake name."

"N-No, I've heard of the Garcias before," the man stuttered out and Logan raised an eyebrow. Really? Because he never heard of them himself, "No, Stetson didn't hire someone sloppy. They're good, _real _good. And they always guarantee the job gets done, no matter how long it may take. . .y-you need to kill him. Before he comes for me, he _will _do it for Stetson, he _will _kill me!"

"What, he got some loyalty to Stetson?" Logan asked, taking another quick swig and slouching into the white fabric, his thumb running over the edge of the mouth of the bottle.

"No, they're only loyal to paying customers. If Stetson was a target for someone else and they offered a price, they'd kill them in a heartbeat. But they never lose, god now I'm starting to feel sick," the man groaned out loudly and Logan rolled his eye, putting the bottle back onto the table.

"Will you relax? Don't you got some security up there at the firm? They'll see him."

"Y-You don't understand, Garcias are deadly and tricky, they'll-"

"Yeah well not this one. He's sloppy and you're probably his first kill."

"Don't say that! What am I paying you for!"

"To kill Stetson. And I will. . .what, do you want me to come up there and make sure he isn't hanging around ready to kill you?" Logan asked sarcastically and he heard the man give a quick panicked breath.

"Don't treat my life like it's some kind of joke," he said, voice quivering and Logan sighed, getting onto his feet and making his way up to his bedroom to change out of the gray pajama pants and white wife beater into his classy black suit.

"It's a joke to Stetson, that's why he wants you dead," Logan simply replied back and hung up before the man could sputter out a response.

* * *

The black loafers clicked and clacked over the marble tile as Logan strolled into the lobby of the firm, adjusting the golden cufflinks on his wrist and ignoring the way how people were looking at him, looking at that eyepatch of his as he passed by. He went in unnoticed the first time his client asked for his services, left without a trace. Maybe because now, he didn't necessarily care at the moment. His mind was only on one thing and one thing that has been bugging him ever since the failed assassination.

And it wasn't even _that_.

He should have killed Garcia, that wasn't how he worked. He didn't show mercy, he didn't show any kind of emotion or pity, whether it goes against what he was taught or not. He tried to be peaceful, he tried to be merciful and where did that leave him with? Nothing. Mercy was for the weak and he wasn't going to let another perfect kill like that slip through his fingers. Logan felt his heart racing at the thought of the assassin. . .he couldn't lie Garcia made his blood boil and skin heat in more ways than one. And as he stepped into the elevator and the doors slid closed, thinking back on their little scuffle, Logan was. . .attracted to the man. Even if he was trying to kill him, there was just something about how powerful he tried to strike, how _strong_ and dominant but yet in such a small (and from the assassin pressing up against him, rather soft and plush) body.

He couldn't lie, once he settled and seethed about the ruined attempt, Logan _was _aroused.

Was that why he didn't kill him?

He sighed, the doors opening and Logan stepped out to walk down the hall, quickly so as to not be noticed and questioned why he was here. He decided to show up without appointment, just keeping an eye on things anyways, no need for him to call in. He moved past where his client's stationed secretary was, the woman not even noticing a man in black passing by her as she flipped through her magazine and obnoxiously popped her gum. He gave a small frown at that, no wonder the man was frightened for his life. Surely someone as sloppy as Garcia _could _get inside without a trace.

And that began to make Logan's heart beat fast once again as his eye narrowed on the door where his client did business. Logan's feet moved quickly and steady, hand going into his coat pocket to feel and wrap around the small pistol. He wasn't an excellent gunman, but it's not like he could carry around a good sized blade and _not _get stopped. He grabbed at the door handle, gun firm in his grip and teeth biting his lower lip and he yanked it open right in time to see his client's chair turned back to him and Garcia pulling back a blade covered in blood.

The assassin's eyes looked up at the door, widening to see Logan and Logan closed the door quietly behind him as he looked at the blade. And horribly, a smile came to his lips.

"Guess he was right. You do get the job done," Logan murmured and Garcia stared at him before pushing the chair and the corpse out of the way, leaping over the desk and knife raised to stab Logan. But the brunette jumped out of the way, the knife burrowing into the wood and getting stuck as Garcia tried to quickly turn and defend himself. Logan caught onto his hand that tried to hit, yanking the man down to the floor and climbing on Garcia to straddle him tight. He kicked and squirmed, Logan's hold moving to clasp both hands and hold them down while the other pulled out the gun and placed the barrel end against Garcia's chin.

He stopped moving once the cold barrel placed against his skin, looking up at Logan with eyes mixed of embarrassment that he was in a position to be killed once more and Logan watched how they glimmered with such shy innocence, like he didn't expect to be caught this time around. The eyes flickered in emotion, between innocence and acceptance, almost _inviting _Logan to pull the trigger and shoot if he should please, challenging him, daring him. Logan found his lips twisting and turning, his grip loosening and he growled, eye studying over the contours of the assassin's _willing _and _accepting _face.

"Shit," he muttered and threw the gun off to the side, looking down at Garcia and grabbing the man's throat with his free hand, "Why did you try to come after me?"

"Why are you stalling in killing me?" he choked out and Logan released it, blush spreading over his face as Garcia took a breath, "And I came after you because I wanted to see if I can possibly redeem myself. I don't lose."

"Well you failed at redeeming yourself. You lost," Logan replied and Garcia gave a nod, his eyes switching back to that soft innocence.

"That is why my family has this doctrine we abide by. Should someone spare us life, we serve them," Garcia said and Logan blinked, silence between the two until he could find his lips able to move.

"What?"

"Serve you. You spared me. . .twice. . .I should serve you."

"As a slave or something?" Logan questioned and Garcia tilted his head from side to side.

"As your servant, your assassin, your assistant, your nurse. . .your paramour," Garcia whispered and like the title was a magic word, Logan felt his cock beginning to throb in want. But before he could even make a response to the proposal Garcia was making, he heard a loud and shrill feminine scream from behind the door that had the blade sticking clear out of it and he quickly got off. He looked around, heart beating frantically fast and eye fallen onto the window, gentle breeze blowing the curtain and he glanced down at Garcia.

There were no words exchanged, Logan turning quickly on his heel and heading out for the window as he heard footsteps draw near. He climbed out, the ledge large and wide for him to easily step on and he quickly moved his back to the wall, slowly edging along and the wind blowing gently across his face. The office was on the twelfth floor, one wrong move and that would be it for Logan. He gritted his teeth, going farther out and reaching another open window that led to a hallway and he smiled, slipping inside and quickly making his way to the elevator. He could hear shouts from farther down, Logan wondering if Garcia managed to slip out a different way or out the window but scaled the building to his own spot to escape. He shook his head at the thought of the male, the doors opening and Logan quickly stepping inside and finger jamming at the button to close the doors. More shouts were being heard as the doors slid closed, Logan breathing a sigh of relief.

It wasn't over though, he could feel it in his bones.

* * *

"Good boy, Carlos," Stetson said with a smile, pulling the Latino close to his body and letting hands roam over his backside and kiss at his neck. Carlos just hummed in response, his eyes blank and emotionless as he felt the man kiss along his jawline, "And did you get his assassin?"

". . .No," Carlos murmured and Stetson pushed him away at the sound of that, his eyes widening with fear.

"I told you to kill them both!"

"That wasn't in the job description," Carlos replied and Stetson growled.

"Well it is now! What if he comes after me?"

"He won't. . .his source of payment is dead, why should he come after you when no one was going to give him money for it?"

"Not if they find out who killed them, find out and then link it to me _and _you," Stetson hissed and Carlos looked up at the man's angry face, those blue eyes seething with rage, "You're not getting money for this. You almost got caught, I thought Garcias were supposed to be the best and you-"

"I _am _the best," Carlos snapped and Stetson chuckled.

"Then why didn't you kill the assassin?"

"Because my family honors a code and I'm honoring it by not killing him," Carlos replied and Stetson chuckled again, that laughter slowly beginning to crawl up the assassin's spine and make his skin crawl in annoyance as he got off his spot on the desk and walked over, placing hands onto his hips and smiling gently at Carlos.

"Well guess what? Your little 'code' is keeping you from getting $6,000. _I want him dead_, you're not getting anything until that happens," Stetson said, thumb running over Carlos' hip bone and Carlos stared into the man's face, his own expression going cold and emotionless for only a split second before switching into sweet and flirty, shyly rocking his hips against Stetson's.

"What if I decide to just take it from you?" Carlos softly asked and this time Stetson just laughed outright.

"That's cute, Carlos," he said with a smile, eyes now looking upon him lusting and Carlos smiled back as his hands went up to gently rest on Stetson's neck.

"No. . ._it isn't_."

Carlos' hands gripped tight around Stetson's neck, twisting strong and rough until a sickening snap was heard and Stetson fell to the floor. His mouth was parted, lips taking in that final breath of surprise and his eyes were wide with shock. Carlos nudged his foot under the male's body, kicking it a little before sliding his foot back out and giving a tiny smile. He sauntered over to the desk Stetson usually sat behind, the desk that the two of them had one of the little trysts that came with Carlos' hiring and dug through the drawer until finding a set of keys that he stuck into his pocket. He yanked open a couple more drawers, searching and pulling out papers until he could find what he was looking for and place those contents on the table for him to read.

Carlos opened the manilla folder, information on his kill inside along with small photographs and stock information. He sifted through the papers, useless information to him until he found the page he was looking for, attached to it that interesting assassin that had spared him. And he wasn't going to throw away his family's customs all because Mitchell never said yes or no, though the way how he saw, how he _felt _the brunette's arousal at the thought of Carlos being his intimate partner made the male believe Mitchell really did mean yes.

Carlos leaned back into the chair, reading over the information Stetson must have dug up when he found out he was being targeted, irony only being that now the person he hired to protect him was the person that ended up killing him. But hey, Carlos had his priorities. He wasn't sure if Stetson would do the same for him, to spare his life should Carlos not follow through yet again on killing Mitchell. But Mitchell didn't kill him. . .something about Carlos that wasn't making the brunette try and finish him off. And that made him curious, curious as to why. Why was he sparing him? Was there really an attraction? Or maybe guilt?

That was what Carlos was going to find out, tucking the paper into his pocket as he stood up and grabbed the keys to Stetson's safe.

* * *

Logan pushed open the door, kicking it back shut with his foot as he ran a hand through his hair. So much for finding more work, last person he met up with to discuss business asking too much of him. It was one thing to take out a person, it was another thing to take out a family. He wasn't going to do that, that was the one thing he just couldn't rationalize in his mind how it would be acceptable, how he shouldn't show mercy. He learned from his past, he learned how a mother's face looked upon seeing her child dead, to be looked down upon and called a murderer for killing a fourteen year old.

Logan knew what it felt like to be called a monster, a devil's child for killing a fourteen year old when he at the time was only thirteen.

He scoffed at the memories of once before, slipping off his shoes and shedding his jacket. A good shower was in order or a bath to clear his mind. He still needed to get money in someway, somehow. Maybe he could offer his services back in Japan or perhaps in Europe. He always did wanted to see Paris, see if Parisian crime lords could use a couple of assassins to take out-

Logan paused, hearing a creak upstairs and his heart began to frantically beat. His shoes were off, sock-clad feet slowly edging across the hardwood floor, his eye on the ceiling up above him and his breath shallow as to not make a sound. He approached his stairs, stopping for a brief second to take one of the decorative swords off the wall and unsheathed it. It wasn't a strong blade, but for sure would get the job done if Logan used it right. The brunette's grip on the handle tightened as he slowly ascended the staircase, feet still quiet and approaching with caution, reaching the top of the stairs before glancing over in the direction of his closed bedroom door.

He walked quietly, sword raised and grip firm as his hand reached out and opened it to find someone sitting on his bed and in a silky bathrobe, beside them a suitcase. Logan's eyebrows furrowed, stepping into his bedroom and the person turned to reveal that innocent look belonging to Garcia.

"You're home," he said softly, as if he was waiting for Logan like a housewife waited on her husband and Logan nodded his head, his grip still tight on the sword.

"Yes, I am. This _is _my home."

The Latino's eyes glanced downwards at the sword in Logan's grasp, "Are you going to kill me?"

"I might," Logan replied and Garcia smiled.

"You won't, we both know that," he said with a little flirty smile and Logan felt his skin flush red and heat, arousal creeping back into his mind at the small hint of dominance in Carlos' voice.

"Trying to get cocky on me, Garcia?"

"Carlos," he said and Logan looked at him confused, "My name. Carlos Garcia. Just like yours is Logan Mitchell."

Logan frowned, pointing the sword at Carlos, "How do you know-"

"I found out information about you after I disposed of Stetson," Carlos said, lying back into the soft and black sheets belonging on Logan's bed and the brunette paused in slight shock, hand holding the sword slowly lowering. Disposed of? Carlos. . .Carlos killed Stetson? But what happened to that loyalty to the client that his own was rambling about? Did someone had bigger bounty on Stetson's head and Logan didn't get the chance to grab at it. Carlos sat back up, reaching to take the suitcase and Logan quickly raised the sword back up to guard against himself.

"What are you doing?"

"You were supposed to be paid for killing Stetson, right?" Carlos asked and Logan didn't answer, just watching Carlos closely as he took the suitcase into his lap and popped it open, turning it around for Logan to see money neatly stacked inside. "There. $2,000, right?"

". . .Right," Logan muttered, slowly approaching the bed and trying to see if he could make out any shape of a knife underneath that thin bathrobe. Carlos smiled, "You work cheap."

"Oh really? What do you charge?"

"$6,000," Carlos replied and Logan scoffed.

"For someone as sloppy as you? Waste of money," Logan replied and Carlos pouted, lips jutting out cutely and god, Logan wanted to know how those lips would feel wrapped around his length, sucking on the tip trying to get each and every little bud of pre-semen out of his slit. He shook that fantasy out of his head with a blush, Carlos not offended by the insult and leaning back on his hands as he propped one of his legs up.

"Well, I offer more services than just that," Carlos said softly, thigh exposed for Logan to see. Smooth, tan skin and the more Logan's eye wandered down Carlos' leg and back up, he felt a throbbing in his pants, a longing to touch and taste that caramel skin. Logan felt himself let out a shallow breath, eye darken with lust.

"I can see that. . .take off your robe," Logan ordered and Carlos slowly got off the bed, walking to the front of the bed with a small little swing of his round hips. His hands went to undo the small belt around his waist, untying and pulling the robe off his body to fall to the floor and let Logan marvel at what the brunette figured. Nude, Carlos naked underneath the robe and skin looking like he came fresh out of the bath. Chest was nicely defined, soft along with his stomach and Logan found his lips curving into a small little smile to see Carlos was slowly growing aroused, cock standing at full mass and tip a flushed red. ". . .An assassin and a prostitute, how charming."

"Not a prostitute, just multi-talented," Carlos said and Logan found that statement to go straight to his own dick. He didn't know why, but it felt like Carlos was challenging him in a way, yet inviting him to play. Inviting him to explore his body but be rough, be strong, be firm and be dominant. And Logan let a low growl slip through his lips, Carlos taking in a light and shy breath at the noise. The brunette walked over, hand daring to go out and run fingertips up Carlos' bare arm and feel how soft his skin was against his, feel Carlos actually begin to tremble in anticipation at what may happen. Logan's fingers brushed up to his shoulder, up to his neck and to feel around his jaw.

"You bathed yourself for me?" Logan asked, running fingers into Carlos' hair to feel how soft and still wet the locks were and Carlos leaned his head back into the touch.

"Yes. . ."

"And what do you want?" Logan asked, his hand cradling the back of Carlos' neck and the male shuddered, his hands going up to gently rest on Logan's chest.

"To serve you," Carlos said softly and Logan let out a husky breath.

"On your knees," Logan ordered and Carlos obliged, falling to his knees onto the cream carpeted ground and looked up, eyes shimmering and Logan found his tongue going out, licking along his lower lip as his hands went down to undo his belt buckle. He undid his belt, yanked down his zipper and tugged his black slacks and underwear down in one quick swoop, his cock springing out and bobbing in Carlos' face with tip an angry red and leaking. Carlos looked up at Logan shyly, tongue teasing out of his mouth and gently flattening against the tip of Logan's member. His lips moved around the side, kissing and gently sucking, innocent and frail and making Logan's skin heat and crawl. "Cut the innocent act, I know you're holding back."

Carlos pulled away, "Tell me what you want."

"To give me that same kind of power and fight you gave me the first time we met," Logan said and Carlos smiled, hand going up and gripping firmly at the base of Logan's cock and engulfing it in one quick movement. Logan hissed, hand going back into Carlos' hair to hold the black locks tight in his fist, feeling Carlos' lips sucking harshly and tongue running along the underside of his dick to trace a vein as he hollowed his cheeks. His head bobbed up and down, up and down, up and down, going up nice and slow and Logan could feel him scraping his teeth up his dick to the head and nibble before going back down fast and deep with Carlos relaxing his throat to accommodate Logan's girth. He slurped and hummed, moaning and staring up into Logan's face with those challenging brown eyes. Challenge to what? To see how aroused could Logan get? To see if Carlos could make Logan explode, to writhe under Carlos' touch? Ha, Logan liked to see him try.

Though when Carlos went far down, far enough for Carlos to nuzzle the tip of his nose into the base of Logan's cock, the brunette's knees slightly buckled.

Carlos pulled off, tongue now giving little kitten licks along the side of the shaft, downwards to Logan's ballsack and nipping at the skin. Logan's fingers curled and tips gently scraping at Carlos' scalp, the assassin on his knees taking one testicle to suck on roughly before giving the same treatment to the other and licking back up along to the tip of the shaft once more. Hot and wet, Carlos going up every so often to spit on the red tip of Logan's cock before engulfing it and wantonly moaning around it once more.

"You sure you not a prostitute?" Logan breathed, wanting to pull off this button white shirt of his and Carlos hummed, eyes flickering up to Logan and blinking a bit for Logan to just assume he was saying 'no'. He saw how Carlos' hand was on his own erection, gently stroking and pleasuring himself as he closed his eyes and sucked, Logan's legs getting tired and he could feel himself trembling from all the sensation his body was feeling. Carlos' hand was moving fast, his other hand going to stroke Logan as he tongued the slit, lapping at the little drops of pre-cum landing onto his tongue and Logan hissed as the hand in Carlos' hair gripped tight.

"You wanna cum?" Carlos asked, hand jerking even faster and Logan gritted his teeth.

"Not like this," Logan growled out, grabbing Carlos' wrist and tugging him onto his feet, "Not letting you get full control over me."

"Well I do like a challenge," Carlos replied with a flirty wink and Logan swept Carlos off of his feet, carrying him to the bed and throwing him down. Fingers went to his mouth to suck on and coat with saliva, watching how Carlos got down onto his knees and face down in the pillow. He gave his ass a little shake, a little giggle going along with the movement, "You like?"

"Wanted to do this when you first came up to me in the bar," Logan grunted out after he took his fingers from his mouth, quickly stalking over and climbing onto the bed. The wet fingers teased around Carlos' hole once he grabbed onto the tanned supple mounds of flesh and spread them, hearing Carlos give a small gasp in pleasure.

"Mmm, thought I was going to let you fuck me?" Carlos asked and Logan gave a tiny chuckle, pressing one finger through the tight ring of muscle and hearing Carlos give a little whimper of pleasure as he worked the finger in the tight heat and curved it nice.

"Yes, have to admit. How you can lure a target is not bad, just how you finish them off you need to work on."

"Hmm, critiquing me on how to kill someone isn't very sexy," Carlos muttered and Logan smiled, slipping a second finger in and beginning to scissor roughly, liking how Carlos began to fist the sheets and take his lower lip in between his teeth to bite down on hard. Logan liked having this sort of power, liked being rough because Carlos was rough with him when fighting. Maybe this was payback, he wasn't going to show any mercy to Carlos now, not tonight and not when he was so aroused by the way how his fingers seemed to be sucked into the little pucker, hugging and intimate and he couldn't wait to be thrusting into that hole next. "A-_ah_, L-Logan~" Carlos moaned, rocking back on Logan's fingers and Logan withdrew them. Carlos gave a whine at the loss of intrusion, Logan giving him a good smack on the behind before getting onto his knees and grabbing at Carlos' hips.

He raised his hand, spitting into it before trying to get his own erection good enough lubricated. He could have tried to look for the lube somewhere in the drawers of his bedroom, condom too since it was apparent that Carlos had done this with people before, but he didn't. His mind was encased with lust, encased with domination and he was eying Carlos' clenched back with hunger as he began to press forward into Carlos' entrance, watching how the muscles in Carlos' back clenched and he let out a breathy sigh until Logan was fully sheathed. He licked his lips, giving time for Carlos to adjust to Logan being inside before snapping his hips back and thrusting hard.

Carlos cried out, hands gripping the pillows tight as Logan surged forward again with another hard thrust. Logan watched as Carlos' skin slowly began to gain a pinkish tint, Logan feeling the Latino squeezing around him, hot and tight. He felt himself beginning to lean forward, hips creating a perverse skin on skin slapping and almost as if he was trying to fuck Carlos deeper. Deeper and harder and faster, wanting to be able to hear those little breaths Carlos was drawing in quick succession and how he would moan into the pillow to muffle his voice.

"You like this? Cause I like seeing you like this," Logan breathed around the shell of Carlos' ear, pulling Carlos' head up by his hair to bite on his neck and Carlos moaned out loud. His hands went up to grab at the headboard to steady himself, Logan could feel his body quaking as he thrust deep inside and tugged at Carlos' hair again, "Answer me."

"U-Uh huh, u-a-_ah~_" Carlos moaned, eyes closing and Logan's other hand went to rest on Carlos' sweating neck.

"Say it. Say what you like. You like me fucking you? You like being my new little servant?"

"Mmm, yeah~"

"How much?"

"_So much, so __**good**__, a-ah~_" Carlos moaned and Logan moved his lips from Carlos' neck to his shoulders, sucking hard on the skin and sure to leave a bruise, marking him. He liked that, he liked this power. Was that why he kept Carlos alive? Because he liked having this feeling he was dominant over the male, he was the stronger alpha male. Logan's thrusts began to go faster at the thought, Carlos' voice going into shrill little whines and choked sobs as the tip of Logan's dick repeatedly stabbed the assassin's prostate. Yes, he liked this. He liked having the power, he always liked having the power. And Carlos was his now, Carlos was his to have and to control and the brunette's grunts and moans as he thrusted into the smaller assassin's body were growing more and more animal-like as time passed. Logan could feel Carlos trembling in his arms as he held him up right and not let him fall back into the bedsheets, could feel that Carlos was close to his own release, neglected cock hard up against his stomach and leaking.

"Need to cum, baby?" Logan cooed in Carlos' ear, hearing Carlos whimper out a 'no' that made Logan give a light chuckle. Still trying to challenge him, huh? Too bad that Logan likes a challenge as well. And Logan wasn't going to lose this one. His hands trailed to Carlos' chest, pinching at the hardened nipples and Carlos gave a pleasured cry out of Logan's name, head falling back into the crook of Logan's neck. Logan's hands trailed down, down to Carlos' erection and giving it a good tug. The assassin's breaths were coming out in quick short pants as Logan stroked him, feeling Carlos squeezing around him so tight and Logan was ready to cum right now but as his hand went down to run fingers along the underside of Carlos' cock, Carlos gave another little choked sob and Logan's hand slid up to feel semen splashing out onto his fingers and hand. Carlos was squeezing around him so tight, Logan bit down on Carlos' shoulder to muffle his own moan of pleasure as he released into the assassin's body, his own semen slowly trickling out and down his softening member. Carlos panted, slowly trying to lie back down and Logan helped him down, slipping out and falling beside Carlos.

The two of them lied there, quiet and only taking in quiet breaths before Carlos looked up at him.

"So is that it?. . .I serve you now," Carlos replied and Logan hummed.

". . .And you aren't going to try and kill me, are you?"

"If you hurt my family, I'll kill you. And if you try to kill me first," Carlos replied and Logan gave a tiny smile.

"You won't have to worry about your family, I don't go after families."

"You don't?" Carlos asked and Logan's brow furrowed.

"Why wouldn't I?"

". . .I'd kill who I needed to to get money, that was what Garcias always did," he muttered and Logan stared at the face, Carlos looking down at the wrinkled and dirty sheets before closing his eye and taking in a sigh.

"Then you got a lot to learn if you are going to be with me," Logan mumbled and Carlos glanced up, "Like how to be a proper assassin."

"I am. Don't start thinking I can't kill someone just cause I won't kill you."

"Well since you failed to kill me, I think-" Logan began but Carlos quickly was on him and flipping Logan to his stomach, grabbing his arm and pinning it to his back all in the time Logan took to give a shocked breath.

"See? I could break your arm right now and then kill you," Carlos said with a little laugh, climbing off of Logan and off of the bed. Logan flipped over, staring at the nude male and Carlos' eyebrow lifting in interest, "And I think you like that I could kill you if I wanted to," he replied, Logan looking down to see that his dick was already beginning to harden in slight want, blush overcoming him. Carlos turned, little sway in his hips, "I'll be taking a shower if you need me. . .Master."

Logan almost choked on his breath, watching as Carlos sauntered away to his bathroom and gently closed the door back shut, that little hint of an invitation to a challenge again lingering again. He stared at it, now his erection fully prominent once more and small smirk came to his lips, getting up onto his feet and walking to the bathroom too.

After all, Logan could never turn down a challenge.


End file.
